A Different Kind of Hero
by Silver Warrior
Summary: A hero from Earth arrives on Eternia, powerless. Can he adapt to the different circumstances of fighting evil on Eternia, or is he doomed?


This is a Power Rangers/He-Man crossover. For Power Rangers, it is after Zhane is unfrozen in Power rangers in Space, specifically after the problems with his time limit are taken care of. For He-Man, it is the 2002 series and is set before Master of the Universe Vs. the Snake Men, but after the episode "Council of Evil".  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or He-Man.  
  
Eternia. It's a nice little planet. Clean air, clean living, clean people. A collage of landscape and magic. A world filled with good people. Ruled by kind kings and queens with a fair merchant class. A place where heroes were commonplace, as were champions. When a war would break out, the king would be there on the front lines if he was needed.  
  
But no place is without its part spots. Unfortunate for Eternia, exactly half the planet is a bad spot. Eternia is divided in two hemispheres: the Light Hemisphere and the Dark Hemisphere. All of the good in Eternia is in the Light Hemisphere. All of the evil is in the Dark Hemisphere. It has been that way since the Warlord Hordak tried the Spell of Separation and almost ripped the planet in half, something that not even he would have been able to survive. But the planet was on a perpetual verge of war between good and evil. A planet based around the two major primaries of existence, Good and Evil. It seemed so small and insignificant from a distance, but that was until you could get a good look at it and see that the northern half looked livable and the southern half looked like a barren wastelad.  
  
All power in the Dark Hemisphere derived from whosoever ruled Snake Mountain. Millennia ago this was ruled by King Hiss, leader of the Snake Men. Now it was ruled by Skeletor, formerly known as Keldor. During his first attempt to take over, he had thrown a vial of a magical acid at his enemy, then Captain Randor, but Randor had deflected it with his shield and Keldor was scarred horribly. Thanks to Evil Lyn, Keldor was able to strike a bargain with the Warlord Hordak in to keep his life and grow even more powerful, becoming Skeletor, Overlord of Evil. Skeletor's Evil Warriors were among the most dangerous individuals in existence. Trapjaw, a flunky who was more brawn than brains. His cybernetic right arm and mouth gave him a fearsome look. His arm was capable of changing into various lethal weapons. Beastman, the large furry brute, possessed the ability to control all manner of beasts. Triklops, a warrior with a three-eyed visor over his head that changed to fire various kinds of concussion beams. Stinkor constantly emitted powerfully noxious fumes, fumes powerful enough to bring virtually anyone to their knees. He wore a special containment suit so he could properly control his power without affecting his fellow Evil Warriors as well. Clawful, a large crab-like creature with enough sentience to talk, but not intelligent thought. Mer Man, an aquatic warrior who was the ruler of an entire ocean in the Dark Hemisphere. Two-Bad, a former pair of bounty hunters who were mortal enemies. After failing a mission for Skeletor, he fused them into one being. It did not make them get along any better. Webstor, an Arachnid who was very sinister and dangerous. Whiplash was a Sub-Ternian, a large lizard-like being with a whip-like tail with a club at the end. And finally there was Evil Lyn, Skeletor's second in command. She was a mistress of the dark arts, one of the most powerful magic users on all of Eternia. Only a handful were stronger, Skeletor among them.  
  
The Light Hemisphere was ruled in part by a Council, but the major power was the kingdom of Eternia itself, the capitol of which was Eternos. Here was where the defensive against Skeletor and his Evil Warriors was based. Man-at-Arms, leader of the Masters of the Universe, a group of heroes dedicated to stopped Skeletor's evil. Among the charter members of the Masters were Man-at-Arms' own teenage daughter, Teela. She was a master at hand to hand combat, and excelled in fighting with a staff. Another was Stratos, leader of the kingdom of Avion. Stratos was one of the best scouts imaginable with his ability to fly. Then there was Mekanek. Mekanek was just as good a scout as Stratos because of his mechanical neck that could extend to incredible lengths. Ram Man was big, almost eight feet tall and nearly five feet wide. But despite his size, Ram Man could launch himself better than any battering ram in existence. He was not the brightest of bulbs, but you could not find a more loyal friend and ally.  
  
Then there were the newer members of the Masters. Buzz Off of the Adrenids was a stalwart warrior, if a bit condescending and prideful. He was quick to judge and slow to forgive, and his trust was hard to earn. Out of all the Masters, he had had the most to learn. Then there was Moss Man, a humanoid plant who was one with nature. He was passive, peaceful, slow to anger, but once his rage was awakened it was worse than a live volcano. Also among the Masters was Man-E-Faces, a large and strong man whose face could change from a normal human, with slightly above average human strength, to a monster face that gave him far superior strength and beastly senses, and to a robotic face that came with various scanners. Then there was Fisto, the newest Master and the brother to Man-at-Arms. His right hand and had always been larger than his left, and possessed far more strength than it looked to hold. But after smashing his right hand to save his brother, niece, and their allies, Man-at-Arms had built him a cybernetic replacement. Roboto was originally a robot built for a giant game of chess, but he wanted to help so he gave himself a major technical upgrade Now he was a valued ally and a powerful warrior. Sy-klone had been the guardian of some powerful gems. When He-Man and Man-at-Arms arrived, soon followed by Skeletor and Beastman, he was brought into the awareness of the outside world. When the gems were destroyed, he was recruited by the Masters. Zodak was an ally of the Masters, but he was not really one of them. He was very powerful, incredibly powerful even, but he was a loner, and worked alone unless circumstances changed or it involved the Snake Men.  
  
Last there was Prince Adam. Son of King Randor and Queen Marlena. He was young, the same age as Teela, being sixteen and a half. He was athletic, but he also enjoyed relaxing. He hated formal occasions, as they tended to bore him, but he lived up to his duty when necessary. However, his primary duty was defending Eternia from Skeletor's forces. Adam, in truth, was Eternia's greatest champion and hero, He-Man, Champion of Castle Grayskull and wielder of the Sword of Power. But this was forced to be kept a secret, or Skeletor might be able to find He-Man's emotional weaknesses and exploit them in such a way that he would rule all of Eternia. As it was, he was almost isolated from the rest of the Masters. They knew him to be a good lad, and an adept fighter, but when the going was really tough then he had to run off and transform into He-Man.  
  
The battle between the Light and Dark Hemispheres has raged on Eternia for countless years. But now it is coming to a head, with the chosen Champion of Grayskull, heir to the ancient King Grayskull, facing off against Skeletor, the greatest threat Eternia had faced since the days of Hordak and King Hiss. For now, the balance was even. But soon, the balance would change, and Eternia would never be the same again.  
  
Earth. A pleasant little blue and green orb hanging in the vastness of space. Home to over five billion humans and several trillion other forms of animal and insect life. For the past four years it has been the target for invading alien forces. First it was Rita Repulsa and her court. Then it was Lord Zedd, who banished Rita. But then she returned and she and Zedd married, making the defenders of Earth gain an even more difficult job. Then Rita's father, Master Vile, arrived and turned back time. During this time, Earth's defenders gained help from another planet. But in an attempt to return things to normal, their transformation devices were destroyed. So they gained a new power source. But then a new enemy came, the Machine Empire. Eventually they were joined by an old friend, taking on the transformation device and the powers of Prince Trey of Triforia. Eventually these powers were returned to Trey, as they were killing the one who had been holding them. After the defeat of the Machine Empire, in came the Space Pirate Divatox. The heroes of Earth once again gained new powers. Soon after that, though, they had to retire and hand the reins over to a completely new team.  
  
But the new team wasn't completely up to task, and before long their base of operations was destroyed. The four new members followed Divatox into space where they met another hero, like them. He gave them new powers, and together they worked to stop the forces of the evil Dark Specter and his second, Astronema.  
  
These heroes, their true names unknown to the rest of Earth, are the Power Rangers. Up until the battles with the Machine Empire, they were known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Those who came and helped were known as the Aquitian Rangers of Aquitar. When they had been on Earth they had been called the Alien Rangers. The team that fought the Machine Empire was known as the Zeo Rangers. The team that fought Divatox was known as the Turbo Rangers. And the new team was known as the Astro Rangers.  
  
They were a hardy group. The Power Rangers had been through eight sets of Zords, four sets of them having been destroyed in battle and the others left behind because they were not compatible with their new powers, five sets of powers, now on the sixth, on the fourth costume change, and several team members coming and going. By the time they had become the Zeo Rangers, none of the five original Power Rangers were left on the team. Only the original sixth Ranger was left.  
  
And now, even he was retired. Tommy Oliver, originally the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, then the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, then the Red Zeo Ranger, and finally the Red Turbo Ranger. He had faced more monsters than any other Ranger in the entire universe. He had seen evil in various forms, and had even started out his Ranger career being evil, under one of Rita Repulsa's spells.  
  
During his tenure as a Ranger, Tommy had either seen it all or done it all. He had faced every fear he possessed, overcame every weakness he possessed, and became an even better person. He had met his older brother, whom he had been separated from when he was a baby and had not even known he existed. He had become a big brother to the youngest Ranger in history, Justin Stewart, and had been through more powers and colors than any other Ranger. He had lost his powers four times, each under a different circumstance. First, when Rita had sabotaged him and his powers when he was under her spell. She made a candle and when it burned out he had been forced to give his powers to the then-leader of the Power Rangers, the Red Morphin Ranger Jason Scott, to keep Rita from getting his powers and creating another Evil Green Ranger. Then when Rita had gotten ahold of the Power Coins of the other rangers, only his unpowered Coin was left. He had been given some energy to hold the transformation, hoping it would be long enough for him to regain the Power Coins. He did get them back, and his powers were temporarily restored. But it didn't take long for them to be completely drained when Lord Zedd arrived. After the Green Coin was completely drained of energy, Zordon, mentor of the Power Rangers, and his assistance Alpha 5, created the White Morphin Powers and he became the White Morphin Ranger, and the new leader of the team.  
  
Months later, a couple months after Rita and Zedd got married, Rita's brother Rito Revolto arrived on Earth and destroyed the battle machines that the Rangers would use against the monsters when they grew giant-sized, the Zords. They also lost their powers. So Zordon sent them to find the one who originally created their Coins, the ancient sage Ninjor. They gained new powers, new Zords, and a new ally, Ninjor himself. Then Master Vile arrived, and turned back time. They sought aid from the Rangers of Aquitar, who defended Earth until they were able to retrieve the Zeo Crystal. With the retrieval of the Zeo Crystal, the Power Rangers of Earth became the most powerful fighting force in the universe. But now they had a new, more powerful, and far more ruthless enemy: the Machine empire. With the help of the Gold Ranger, the Zeo Rangers defeated the Machine Empire and sent them running. Then Divatox came, and they had to take on some new powers: the Turbo Powers, and they gained a new teammate since Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Morphin Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger, had injured himself and was unable to come along. So they got a new teammate, Justin Stewart. Just a month later, they graduated from high school and turned their powers over to hand-picked successors. Theodore J. Johnson became the new Red Turbo Ranger. Mere months afterwards, the Turbo Rangers lost both the Turbo Zords and the Rescue Zords in a fight with an incredibly powerful monster. The Rangers, save for Justin, traveled into space after Divatox, where they met Andros of KO-35, the Red Astro Ranger. He gave them the Astro Morphers, and they became the Astro Rangers. They were Earth's new protectors, but their primary mission was to find Zordon, who had been captured by the monarch of the Alliance of Evil, Dark Specter.  
  
One would not think that these two planets would have anything to do with one another. But soon a hero from one world would be transported to the other, and the balance in the overall fight between Good and Evil would be forever changed.  
  
Earth  
  
Tommy Oliver, a young man not even a year out of high school, was bored. He missed being in the middle of the action. He did not miss constantly being the target of various plots by whoever was their current villain because he was the leader of the team, the most powerful member of the team, or both. It hadn't truly been both since he had been the White Ranger, but he was always the most powerful member of the team, except for when Jason was the Gold Ranger.  
  
Tommy himself was an outstanding young man. He was tall, but not towering, standing at only 5' 11" tall. He was lithe and lean, muscular even though it was not readily apparent when he was relaxed. His shoulder length dark hair was currently tied back with a white bandanna. He wore a green t-shirt and jeans. It felt a bit weird to be wearing green as a dominant color once again. The Power always made it so that they had to wear an article of clothing that was dominantly their Ranger color. He hadn't worn green as a dominant color in years. White and red had been his colors for the last two and a half years. They were colors that he had felt in charge of himself in. But green, green was where he felt at peace with himself. As the White Morphin Ranger and the Red Zeo Ranger and then the Red Turbo Ranger, he had been the team leader. The decisions had been his on the battlefield. He was the one who led Earth's primary defenses against outside attack. But when he was the Green Ranger, he had been doing what was right because he knew what the other side represented. He hadn't had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and green was where he had been responsible for his redemption. It was where he had given his all to protect the Earth.  
  
Now he was just a normal person, a civilian. Even when he had lost the Green Ranger powers, both times, he had still kept in contact with the team. But they had all been in school then. Now he wasn't in school. He had been out of action for almost two months. He kept in shape, in case he was needed once again. He may have given up his powers voluntarily, for once, but fate seemed to like pulling him back into the mix. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Ever Ranger lived by this creed. Being a Ranger left a mark on you, on your spirit and soul. It also left a mark on your body. Every Ranger had a trial by fire in which they knew that this was no longer a game. For the original team, it was during his own tenure as Rita's Evil Green Ranger. That had been his trial by fire as well. After that, he had always been afraid that if he fell in battle, he would be turned evil again.  
  
Opening a can of soda, he takes a seat at one of the benches in Angel Grove Park. Surprisingly enough, Divatox had ignored him and the other former Rangers after they had passed on their powers. He didn't mind an occasionally skirmish with Piranhatrons, but Putrapods and monsters were too much. He did not have Ranger powers enhancing his natural healing process. That had made so many of the fights bearable, and gave the Rangers a feeling of slight invincibility. And, of course, practicing with the Zords on the weekends to stay in good piloting condition was always fun. Tommy still clearly remember piloting the FalconZord, his first aerial Zord and the one he had been closest to, save for the DragonZord. The DragonZord was the last functional link to his origins as a Ranger. The original team was scattered. Trini was staying with the Peace Conference, planning to help with the next group to come. Zack was studying to be an actor. Jason was going to college to get a business degree to open up a martial arts dojo. Tommy and Rocky were planning on helping him out when the time came. Billy was on Aquitar, about as far from Earth as any of the Rangers had ever gone. Unless Tommy counted the times he was taken to the Moon by Rita, Zedd, and the Machine Empire, Billy had been the Ranger who had been out in space the most. And Kim was back with the gymnastics team, training for the Olympics. Adam was working as a stunt man, learning the ropes of the acting business, but he had plans to be a stunt coordinator someday. Rocky was working part time as a martial arts instructor in Stone Canyon. Aisha was in the African veldt helping with the plague still. Kat was at Julliard, studying to become a dancer. Tanya was in a thriving radio career. She was very popular. And Justin was finally living with his dad once again. Tommy's heart went out to the young Blue Turbo Ranger. The boy had gone through much in his short tenure as a Ranger, including an almost complete roster change. He had been heartily welcomed to the team when he first joined, and he became a little brother to the first group of Turbo Rangers. They had all looked out for him, showed him the ropes to being a Ranger, including the values of teamwork and trust in each other. He had passed those same lessons on to the second group of Turbo Rangers, it from the looks of the Astro team, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos were having to do the same with the Red Astro Ranger. Pity that Tommy had yet to meet him. Well, given his past with the villains that attacked Earth, it was only a matter of time.  
  
The park, as usual, was calm and clear. Though, usual for the park also meant that it was a dangerous place to be. Whoever was attacking Earth this week (a joke between him and Billy, who had been through practically everything as Ranger) always sent their monsters to the park to start things off. That and the warehouse district. And the warehouse district did not have a good place to work out, particularly through his new kata, then Tommy was stuck with the park. Adelle Ferguson, the woman who had bought the Juice Bar from Jerome Stone, who had bought it from its previous owner, Ernie, had set things up to where it was not really a place one could go to work out a lot. It was a nice place to relax, however. Though nobody could make smoothies like Ernie could.  
  
With a sigh, Tommy takes another look around the park, admiring the serene beauty of it. It was times like this that he and his friends had always remembered just why they continued to frequent the park, even when it made them vulnerable to an attack by Rita, Zedd, Mondo, or Divatox.  
  
The wind begins to pick up, a swirl of green, red, and blue-white energy opens up above Tommy. It was things like this that always made him question why they always returned to the park. The place was a convergence for weird stuff happening! Of course, all of Angel Grove was like that, but the park in particular!  
  
Before he can even give off a startled cry for help, Tommy is drawn into the portal, whisked away to another place, far off on the other side of the universe.  
  
Eternia  
  
It wasn't a large battle. Only Trapjaw, Triklops, Clawful, Mer Man, and Evil Lyn were present in this attack on Castle Grayskull. Defending it was Man-at-arms, Teela, Adam, Mekanek, and Man-E-Faces. Ram Man, Fisto, Roboto, Sy-klone, Buzz Off, and Stratos were keeping an eye on Eternos in case Skeletor attacked with the rest of his forces.  
  
So far, the battle was even. Teela and Evil Lyn, as usual, were going at it tooth and nail while Triklops and Man-at-arms were facing off. Adam was easily handling Clawful while Mekanek took care of Mer Man. Man-E-Faces and Trapjaw were trading laser blasts, Trapjaw using his arm cannon while Man-E- Faces used a blaster built by Man-at-Arms.  
  
Teela and Evil Lyn were engaged in a staff battle, with Evil Lyn occasionally sending out a blast of destructive magical energy. But Teela's superior physical conditioning would enable her to dodge each attack. Man- at-Arms and Triklops were embroiled in a fierce battle, Triklops trying his hardest to slay his opponent with his sword or a concussion blast while Man- at-Arms used his custom mace and his own arm cannon to fend off Triklops' attacks. Mekanek was using his own custom mace to fend off Mer Man's sword. Adam was using his agility and brains to outwit and outmaneuver Clawful. Not that it was difficult to outwit Clawful. He had trouble remembering his own name at times.  
  
The battle, while small, was nonetheless fierce. From atop the battlements of Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress watched. She could still feel Skeletor's magical energy signature at Snake Mountain. But in the distance she could see Beastman and Whiplash heading for the battle. That would put the battle in the favor of the Evil Warriors unless Adam was able to get away and transform into He-Man. Then again, Whiplash and Beastman were not that big of a threat. Beastman was not much smarter than Clawful, and Whiplash not much smarter than Beastman. But they were still formidable adversaries. They would arrive at the battle site soon.  
  
'Prince Adam,' the Sorceress telepathically calls out, 'Whiplash and Beastman will be arriving soon. Reinforcements will not be able to arrive in time. He-Man is needed.'  
  
'Sorry Sorceress,' Adam responds, 'but I can't get away this time. We've been fighting too long for me to try the cowardly routine. I still can't reveal that I am He-Man, can I?'  
  
'No, you cannot,' the Sorceress says sadly, 'though if you absolutely have to during the fight, you may. Better to reveal a secret than to lose a life.'  
  
'Okay Sorceress,' Adam thinks to the Sorceress before ducking under a claw swipe from Clawful, to which he responds by delivering a spin kick to Clawful's gut. Clawful stumbles back, but then comes back with a savage backswing that sends Adam flying. Stupid though he was, Clawful was still very strong. And very dangerous.  
  
Adam struggles back to his feet, but his sword had been knocked away. Clawful advances on Adam, intent on killing the young prince.  
  
"Adam! No!" Teela yelled, but her distraction is enough to allow Evil Lyn to blast, then bind, her with magic. Clawful grins maliciously and is about to attack when a thunderclap echoes across the sky.  
  
A portal of swirling green, red, and blue-white energy opens up above Clawful and Adam. From it a dark form emerges, landing into Clawful's back and sending the crabman sprawling. As the portal fades, a tall young man with shoulder length dark hair stands up, shaking his head to get his bearings. His clothes, similar yet different, marked him as someone from another world. Such people were not unheard of on Eternia, but neither were they common. As the young man stands straight, Man-at-Arms can tell that he is only a few years older than his daughter and Adam, perhaps 18 or 19 years old.  
  
As the young man looks around, one could tell that he was surprised. Not frightened, as one would expect, but just simply surprised. Even when seeing the non-human Evil Warriors, he did not seem afraid at all. Man-at- Arms could see the young man's eyes narrow, and his posture changed, stiffening into a defensive stance.  
  
Clawful got back to his feet and turned to see who or what had knocked him down.  
  
"Uhhh, who are you?" Clawful demands.  
  
"Where is this?" the young man demands, not even flinching at Clawful's approach.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Evil Lyn says as she walks up, "because I think you are about to die."  
  
Evil Lyn levels her staff at the young man and launches a stream of purple magical energy at him. To her surprise, he leaps over the blast and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to her gut. He follows up by charging Clawful and delivering a one-two punching combination to Clawful's chest and a jump kick to the crabman's head, sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap. The rest of Skeletor's minions look on in surprise.  
  
Suddenly, the roar of a griffin announces the arrival of Beastman and Whiplash. The two large warriors leap off of the griffin's carrying them to land in front of the stranger.  
  
"Hey, you beat Evil Lyn and Clawful," Beastman grunts.  
  
"My, and I thought Rito was stupid and smelled bad," the stranger mutters, but this is heard by Triklops.  
  
"Rito?" Triklops asks, "Rito Revolto, son of Master Vile? You've met him?"  
  
"And kicked his butt," the stranger replies, shifting into a defensive stance, "I take it you know him."  
  
"Retreat!" Triklops calls out, "this was unexpected! Retreat back to Snake Mountain!"  
  
Skeletor's henchmen climb onto their aircraft or onto a griffin and leave. Man-at-Arms walks up to the stranger, who turns and faces him, still on guard.  
  
"Don't worry, we're friends," Man-at-Arms says assuringly, "my name is Duncan, Man-at-Arms of the kingdom of Eternia. And you are?"  
  
"What is the name of this planet?" the stranger asks, "I don't think I trust those slimeballs to even know the truth if it isn't advantageous to them."  
  
Man-at-Arms blinks at the odd question. "This planet is called Eternia. From your question, I would assume that you are from a different planet as well?"  
  
"My name is Tommy Oliver," the stranger replies, "I'm from Earth, and I have no idea how or why I ended up here."  
  
"From Earth?" Man-at-Arms asks.  
  
'Man-at-Arms, take him to Eternos,' the Sorceress says telepathically, 'you can bring him to see me after he is settled in. I have a feeling that he was brought here for a reason.'  
  
'Of course, Sorceress,' Man-at-Arms replies. He notices that Tommy is looking at him oddly. Tommy shakes his head, as if clearing away a thought.  
  
"We'll be taking you with us to Eternos," Man-at-Arms says, "you can ride with Adam."  
  
Adam walks up. "Hi, I'm Adam. I guess I'm your ride."  
  
Tommy smiles. Adam was just a couple of years younger than he was, if appearance was anything to judge by. He also looked to be a fair fighter.  
  
"And I'm Tommy," Tommy says, "call me Tom and I'll hurt you. Call me Thomas and I'll call you old man."  
  
Adam grins at Tommy's sense of humor. If this otherworldly visitor was going to be around long, then perhaps they could become great friends. And as well as Tommy had just fought, then perhaps he could become a valuable ally as well. Adam leads Tommy to his Sky Sled and they climb on.  
  
"Interesting machine," Tommy notes, "an old friend of mine would love to get a look at this thing."  
  
"Man-at-Arms built it," Adam says, "he's a technical genius!"  
  
"You look up to him, don't you?" Tommy asks.  
  
"He's the person I respect the most in the world, next to my father," Adam admits, "he's like a second father, or an uncle, to me. He trained me to take care of myself while my father taught me the duties of being a prince and the heir to the kingdom."  
  
"You're the prince?" Tommy gapes, "and you go into battle? They let you fight?"  
  
"Not all the time," Adam says, "and since my father is now the king they cannot afford to lose him. I may be his only child, but as long as he is alive there can be another heir someday. Besides, I know my duty."  
  
"Duty is a wonderful thing," Tommy says as Adam pilots the Sky Sled into the air, "it can distract you from any unpleasantness in your life. It can give you a focal point to make you want to stay alive, if just to fulfill your duty."  
  
"Are you speaking from experience?" Adam asks.  
  
"I am," Tommy sighs, "and I don't like to think about it much. But it doesn't matter now. That old duty has been passed on. I chose my successor and he is doing good."  
  
"Are you a protector of your home?" Adam asks.  
  
Tommy hesitates. He was on another planet, and from he knew of other planets they knew the identities of their Ranger teams, or whoever they had to protect them. Earth wasn't as culturally advanced as many of the other worlds in the universe, particularly Eltare and Edenoi, so keeping the identities of the Rangers had been paramount, though if it came down to it they would reveal their identities to save lives. Protecting life was first and foremost in the Ranger Code.  
  
"I was," Tommy admits, "my career didn't start out that good though. A witch cast a spell on me, taking over my mind, and set me against my homes defenders. When they broke the spell, they accepted me into their group and eventually they made me the leader."  
  
"There are actual mind control spells?" Adam asks, "Evil Lyn tried to put a spell on Ram Man once, but he was too stubborn to let it completely control him."  
  
"Mind control spells are hard to break, depending on the caster," Tommy says, "this guy must be pretty strong of mind to break one."  
  
"Actually, Ram Man is a little... dense," Adam says, "but he is one of the best people you will ever meet. All of the Masters are."  
  
"Masters?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Our group that fights Skeletor's minions," Adam explains, "you took out Clawful and Evil Lyn was the one you hit. She's the only woman in Skeletor's forces, and his second in command, though she is a bit treacherous."  
  
"Like anyone evil," Tommy chuckles. Adam nods in agreement.  
  
"Beastman and Whiplash were the ones who arrived before Triklops called a retreat," Adam says, "Trapjaw was the one with the robotic arm and blue skin while Mer Man was the fishy guy."  
  
"Do any of these guys have some kind of special power or talent?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Everyone, both the Master's and Skeletor's forces, have a special talent," Adam says, "Man-at-Arms is basically our commander and our resident tech expert. Teela, that's the girl with red hair, who is also Man-at-Arms' daughter and my best friend, is a hand-to-hand combat genius. Don't be surprised if she challenges you to a sparring match. At least it'll give me am excuse to get out of one of her training sessions. Mekanek's neck can extend great distances and he can see far off. Man-E-Faces has three different faces that determine what his strengths are. Ram Man has a very hard head and can launch himself at incredible speeds, smashing through practically whatever is unfortunate enough to get in the way. He is also very big, and very strong."  
  
"Moss Man has control over plants of all types and is one with nature," Adam continues, "he's as peaceful a guy as you will ever meet, just don't get him riled. Roboto is a master strategist and has many different armaments. Sy-klone can control the wind with the utmost ease. Then there's Stratos. He's the leader of Avion. You'll have to ask him more about it. Buzz Off is one of the leaders of Adrenos and is their top warrior as well. Fisto is Man-at-Arms brother and his right hand has been enhanced with a robotic replacement when he shattered it saving us from a rock slide."  
  
Tommy winced in sympathy. "That must have hurt."  
  
"Well, now he's a valued member of the Masters," Adam says, "last of all there is Zodak. We don't work with him much, mainly just when the Snake Men are involved. They killed his brother, you know. It was a very long time ago, but he still harbors an intense hatred for the Snake Men, and their master King Hiss in particular."  
  
"And those people you were fighting?" Tommy asks as Adam pilots the Sky Sled through the forest at breakneck speed, "what of them?"  
  
"Well, Triklops is sort of Skeletor's version of Man-at-Arms," Adam says, "he invents things. He can also send various concussion blasts through that mechanical eye implant thing. It rotates and has three settings. Trapjaw is fairly dumb, but very mean. He can bite through most anything with his metal jaw and his arm can form various weapons, just like Man-at-Arms' suit of armor. Evil Lynn is a powerful witch. In fact, she is Skeletor's most dangerous minion. Still treacherous, though. Beastman can control animals. He's dumb and he smells bad, but he is still a good fighter. Easily outwitted. Whiplash is big and nasty. He's one of Skeletor's smarter minions, but that's not saying much. A lot of them are like Beastman and Trapjaw: good at what they do, but otherwise useless."  
  
"And I'm guessing that Clawful can breathe underwater?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Mer Man can as well," Adam says, "Mer Man can also control aquatic creatures. Clawful can too, to an extent. Two-Bad used to be two different bounty hunters, but they made Skeletor mad and he fused them together. Half and half. And the thing is, they can't stand each other! Skeletor rarely sends them in because of this. I think they amuse him or something, to see them the way they are. One half of Two-Bad is fairly refined and quite intelligent. The other is a brute. They were the two best bounty hunters around. Now they are a laughing stock. Even Orko can take them down if he had to."  
  
"Orko?" Tommy asks.  
  
"The court jester," Adam explains, "he's a Trollan, from the planet Trolla. Powerful in magic when he has his wand. He was transported to Eternia in an accident years ago, when I was about six years old, I think. He saved my life and lost his wand in the process, making him little more than a court jester. He's a great guy, but quite excitable. A real good friend though."  
  
"And what about you?" Tommy asks, "I'm sure there is more that you bring to the Masters than simply being the prince."  
  
"Well, Man-at-Arms did train me with Teela," Adam admits, "when I'm of a mind to, I can be just as good a fighter as she is."  
  
"But you don't always use your full potential?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Against goons like Trapjaw, Clawful, and the rest of Skeletor's forces, I can do good," Adam says a bit mournfully, "but when Skeletor is around, I just chicken out."  
  
Tommy could faintly hear the disgust Adam had with himself at admitting that. Like it was really a lie. Or a deception. He would have to think about this later.  
  
"Tell me more about this Skeletor," Tommy asks, "I have a feeling I'll be here on Eternia for a while, and I can't keep myself out of the action while others are fighting. If I can make a difference, I'm going to do everything that I can to help."  
  
"Well, Skeletor is crazy," Adam says, "he is obsessed with conquering all of Eternia and gaining the powers of the Council that resides in Castle Grayskull."  
  
"Then why don't you have a contingent of soldiers there constantly?" Tommy asks, "why leave it unguarded."  
  
"We have various tracking systems monitoring all progress in and out of Snake Mountain, Skeletor's fortress," Adam replies, "plus, Castle Grayskull is not without its own defenses. There is no single force on Eternia that can break through the mystical barrier that keeps the bad guys out. It takes Skeletor and evil Lyn working together and using a lot of power to do it, and even then it takes time."  
  
"That's amazing," Tommy remarks.  
  
"Hey, we're about to reach the bluff that overlooks Eternos," Adam says as he slows down the Sky Sled until they are at the top of the bluff.  
  
"Wow," Tommy murmurs, "its beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, it always takes my breath away too, even if I've lived here all my life," Adam says.  
  
"What did you stop for, Adam?" Teela demands as she stops her Sky Sled beside Adam's.  
  
"Just giving Tommy a good first view of Eternos," Adam replies, "you gotta admit, this is the best view of the city."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Teela admits, "come on, we gotta take Tommy to meet your parents."  
  
"You know, its been a while since I met royalty," Tommy remarks.  
  
"You've met royalty before?" Adam asks as he pilots the Sky Sled back into the air and towards the royal palace of Ternos.  
  
"The assistant of our mentor was a robot from the planet Edenoi," Tommy explains, "he got a distress signal from there. Me and the rest of the group, except for my girlfriend who was sick, went and we met the prince of Edenoi, Dex. He was also his planets protector, but he was given special armor and powers to do it."  
  
Adam blinks a bit nervously, but Tommy doesn't notice. Adam lands the Sky Sled in the middle of the courtyard. The Masters who had remained at the palace come out, accompanied by Cringer and Orko. Cringer runs up to Adam and leaps on him, giving him a tiger version of a hug.  
  
"Prince Adam, your okay!" Orko calls out as he rushes over to his friend, stopping when he notices Tommy. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is a friend from another planet," Adam says, "don't know how he ended up here."  
  
"Tommy Oliver," Tommy says, "I'm guessing you must be Orko."  
  
Orko nearly fell to the ground in surprise. "How'd you know."  
  
"Adam told me a bit about you while bringing me here," Tommy replies, "he told me a bit about all of the Masters."  
  
"Tommy, come with me," Man-at-Arms says, "King Randor and Queen Marlena want to meet with you. Adam, Teela, you come too."  
  
Man-at-Arms led Tommy, Adam, and Teela through the halls of the palace to the throne room, where King Randor and Queen Marlena were sitting.  
  
"Ah, so you are our otherworldly visitor," King Randor proclaims, "welcome to Eternia. I am Randor, King of Eternia. This is my wife, Marlena. You have met my son, Adam."  
  
"My name is Tommy Oliver, from the planet Earth," Tommy says with as good a bow as he can manage.  
  
"Earth?" Marlena asks, "where on Earth?"  
  
"California," Tommy answers, "specifically, Angel Grove. Why do you ask, Your Majesty?"  
  
"I am originally from Earth," Marlena replies, "I was in the space program of NASA and I ended up here on Eternia by getting caught in a wormhole or something."  
  
Tommy blinks. "My moms older sister disappeared. Her name was Marlena Stanton. That was you?"  
  
Marlena nods. "So your Amy's son?"  
  
"She adopted me," Tommy replies, "but she was every bit a mother to me as if I were her own flesh and blood."  
  
Marlena smiles and nods. "We'll set up a room for you in the royal wing, since you are family."  
  
"Thank you," Tommy says gratefully.  
  
"I will help figure out a way to get you home," Man-at-Arms ventures, "in the meantime, perhaps you could demonstrate how well you fight. I saw you take down Clawful and Evil Lyn, and it was very impressive."  
  
"You fought Clawful and Evil Lyn?" Marlena asks, "that's very good."  
  
"I've taken karate since I was six years old," Tommy says, "I don't like to fight, but when I have to, I can more than hold my own."  
  
"Oh really," Teela smirks, "mind testing that out? Against me?"  
  
"Told ya," Adam whispers to Tommy. Tommy chuckles.  
  
"It would be my pleasure. I would love to see how you fight here on Eternia. Practically everyone in Angel Grove knew at least some self- defense, though I was among the best. A friend and I taught a ladies self defense class."  
  
"As I recall, Angel Grove is a fairly large city," Marlena says, "I find it highly unusual that everyone knows martial arts."  
  
Tommy chuckles. "Well, Earth, mainly Angel Grove, has been under attack by alien forces for the last three years."  
  
Marlena gasps, then glares at Tommy accusingly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything more than that, would you, dear nephew?"  
  
Tommy gulps. Okay, he would have to tell them all.  
  
"Well, it began like this." And he proceeds to fill everyone in the court room on the story of how he became a Power Ranger, how he lost the Green Ranger Powers both times, how he became the White Tiger Ranger, how he became the White Falcon Ranger, then the Red Zeo Ranger and the Red Turbo Ranger and how he finally retired. When he was done, Marlena got off of her throne and hugged Tommy tightly.  
  
"I can't believe you did all of that," she whispers, "your mother must have worried about you every single time you went into battle."  
  
"Um, about that," Tommy says sheepishly, "Zordon made us take an oath not to tell anyone. The only people outside of the former Rangers who knows that are on Earth is Dex of Edenoi, the Masked Rider, and my brother David."  
  
"How do you keep a secret like that for so long?" Adam asks. Man-at-Arms shifts slightly. He could tell that Adam was subconsciously asking for advice on how to handle his own secret.  
  
"It is far from easy," Tommy says, "luckily, things always worked out. That and the Power helped by keeping people from putting the clues together unless it became blatantly obvious. We got better at hiding it, too. Since we were a tight-knit group, it never really looked odd to see us all get up and rush off. Or when one of us was alone, when we would get up and rush off people who knew us figured that we were going off to join the others. Mostly, we just had really good luck."  
  
"That's a long run of good luck," Adam comments.  
  
"Three years," Tommy replies, "three years of good luck. We hardly ever had to leave the planet, and even then our missions only lasted a day. I was kidnapped by the Machine Empire once, but luckily it was on a weekend so there was no school, and I sometimes went off to my dads brothers cabin to relax."  
  
"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Teela asks, "they could have attacked you while you were alone."  
  
"I was the toughest member of the Power Rangers," Tommy replies, "and the biggest target. But by then I was used to being attacked while alone. And it was dangerous. That's how Gasket was able to kidnap me that one time."  
  
"I would love to hear more, but I have business of state," Randor says apologetically, "Tommy, it would be my pleasure to have you stay here at the palace. We can talk more at dinner. Adam, you can show him to one of the rooms in the royal wing, where he will be a guest."  
  
"Okay dad," Adam says, "this way, Tommy."  
  
Later that evening, Tommy is laying awake in bed, thinking over the events of the day. Eternia was a good place. He could feel the magic that permeated the air. It was refreshing. He had by chance taken a look at the Green Dragon Coin when he was changing for dinner, and it was glowing softly. It was absorbing some of the background magical energy, since Eternia was saturated with magic, unlike Earth.  
  
He had gotten to meet all of the Masters, except for Zodak who was only an honorary Master, and he got on well with all of them. Orko, the court jester, was funny, though Tommy could tell that if he had something to focus his power he would be a powerful ally. Tommy had thought about lending the Trollan wizard the Green Coin, but it had too much personal value.  
  
He had told more stories of his adventures on Earth. Man-at-Arms was interesting in the mechanical aspects of the Zords, but was assured that such machine would not be efficient enough on Eternia. Skeletor's henchmen never grew to enormous sizes, and in fact they had only faced one giant adversary. Dragons were never a problem, though Tommy was interested in seeing a Dragon. From a distance, of course. The descriptions he had been given differed greatly from the design of Tommy's old DragonZord, or even the Red Dragon ThunderZord.  
  
Tomorrow, Tommy was going to have an exhibition match with Teela, to compare fighting styles. He would have sparred with Adam, but Adam assured Tommy that, while Adam was physically stronger than Teela, Teela was a much better hand-to-hand fighter. Man-at-Arms would also be showing him his lab, and Tommy was anxious to compare it to the Command Center and Power Chamber. He didn't think that it would compare technology-wise, but it would have things suited to the kind of battles they were fighting.  
  
With a sigh, Tommy shuts his eyes and goes to sleep, preparing for an interesting day. Tomorrow, he would be learning more about Eternia, a planet that most likely was to be his new home.  
  
Well, this is my first shot at a He-Man fic, and my first two-topic crossover. If anyone knows of a web site where I can find a lot of He-Man information, namely the vehicles they use and perhaps detailed episode summaries, then please tell me in a review. I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
Criticism is welcomed and encouraged. 


End file.
